Two Sides of the Same Heart
by Eothr Si'lan
Summary: First attempt. "Sometimes, when a person is alone, taking comfort in another’s presence is all it takes to wash away the fear…" Two-shot, small language, little perversion. LuluxKallen.
1. Side One

Welcome, readers! Due to unforeseen circumstances in the canon storyline, my Bleach fanfiction project has been put under necessary hiatus, pending research into the annoying changes that Tite Kubo saw fit to make (honestly, I may just drop it altogether). In the mean time, I've begun a number of one-shots to expand my entourage, such as this one!

This'll be my first attempt at a Code Geass fanfiction, and, having just finished R1, I'm extremely excited about R2's upcoming debut! This is going to be a two way one-sided romance story between KarenxZero and KallenxLulu; basically, Karen loves Zero, who is Lulu, who is starting to love Kallen, who is Karen, who doesn't love Lulu, who is Zero. Complicated, no?

This is a brief respite between Stage 17 and Stage 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_.

* * *

_Two Sides of the Same Heart_

--

--

Within the sheltered confines of their Secret Mobile Command Center, the Order of the Black Knights go about their usual meeting ordeals, communication distributions, and other what-have-yous a Resistance Movement face when confronting a limitless, oppressive Empire. The Knights can't help but notice, however, that one crucial member seemed to be even more distant than normal.

Zero, the Black Prince, charismatic leader and tactician of the Order of the Black Knights had always been a mystery to the rebels, what with his regal attire, proper speech, and the fiercely intimidating mask he chose to wear; also, he seemed to be a brooder when not actively conversing with any of his subordinates. Today, though, he was so visibly brooding in his posture and silence that one could slice the tension in the very air with the Guren Niishiki's Nuclear Pulse Claw. It was a little disturbing to say the least.

For the masked leader in question, he faced a dilemma all too often common in a rebel leader's personal troubles. Throughout history one can find stories of rebel leaders involved romantically with nobility, civilians, subordinates or even enemies; rebel leaders trying to live double lives, hiding in broad daylight, as one would say; even rebel leaders that were only children, bringing to light the regrettable truth that adults were slowly losing their strength of responsibility.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia, known as Lulu Lamperouge in public, was such a rebel leader: Zero. Unfortunately for our prince, he suffered from all but one of these issues, though he feared that could be changing. He was only 17, not yet a man by the standards of society, and attended Ashford Private Academy, a prestigious school for _loyal_ Britannian students. As for a relationship, well…that was the situation what plagued him, and his eyes strayed to the object of his woes.

Cherry blossom hair framed her strikingly elegant face; a wiry, yet lithe build alluded to a cat-like mobility; piercing sapphire-blue eyes sparkled with ferocity and determination; lastly, a distractedly well-endowed bust marked her as a lustful sight for any hot-blooded male, even for one so cold as Lelouch.

Kouzuki Karen was, by far, the most interesting girl he had ever met. When around her fellow rebels, she was stubborn, practical, and just a little hot-headed—a stark contrast to her public identity, Kallen Stadtfeld, whose demure, soft-spoken nature garnered much attention from the many young men at Ashford Academy.

When she was in combat, she was an Angel of Death; the Guren's battle prowess has only served to validate this claim. A war cry lifts from her throat, and a Britannian Sutherland falls to her assaults; that blasted white-knight appears, and her scarlet red Knightmare burns with the glow of her Nuclear Pulse Emitter; her leader, Zero, is in mortal danger, and not even the Nine Rings of Hell are safe from her wrath.

Yet, beneath the battle-hardened exterior lay the softly beating heart of a young, lonely Japanese woman. The loss of her brother, Naoto, and the tragic state of her mother, left her scared and lost in the world. For her, the shadow that Zero cast upon the Britannian occupation was a place of solace and peace. She would do _anything_ for Zero…and that was why there was a problem.

Lelouch knew that, sooner or later, his identity would be revealed, and, in all likelihood, it would occur at the worst possible time. More than anything, he would rather avoid a disaster once it did; not only might he lose his trust from the Knights…but from Karen as well…

"—ero! _Zero_!!"

With a start, the black-clad youth woke from his reverie, "Hmm? What is it?"

Ougi sat back with a sigh and a rueful smile, "We've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, but you've been absent, it seems…"

Tamaki's grating voice sounded from the lounge sofa, "Ya been spacin' out. Not gettin' any, or somethin', eh Zero? That green-haired whore not doin' her job?" He sniggered at his own crude remark.

Beside Zero, the manual to the Guren Niishiki clutched in her hands, Karen felt a swell of indignation in her chest at the indirect assault on the female populace, "Oi, Tamaki! Keep your perverted, sexist comments to yourself!" Seriously, the _nerve_ of that bonehead!

Lelouch, too, felt insulted, but for a reason he'd rather not attempt to discern at the moment, "Tamaki, you would do well to hold your tongue. I can't order Karen to _not_ maim you…" He hoped the threat would carry; the hot-headed Tamaki was about as Osakan as could be seen in these desolate times, so his stubborn pride was a nuisance to counter-act. As luck would have it, Tamaki persisted.

"Pft! 'Can't order Karen'? Karen's so frickin' loyal to you and your _holiness_, you could tell her to strip naked, coat herself in sweet red bean paste, march right up to the fuckin' Emperor himself and declare you to be the Hero of Japan, and she'd _do_ it!"

Snickers littered the meeting room as Karen blushed as red as her own hair, clenching the leather fabric of her seat in an attempt to prevent the murder of one of their primary front-line units, burning with shame and embarrassment. Zero, too, blushed, but it was hidden by the mask, and it was only because he now realized he wouldn't be having any clean dreams tonight. Damn that Tamaki…

* * *

School was mundane. It was the only polite way to describe it. That, and it was a hassle that Lelouch Lamperouge really didn't enjoy addressing. He felt like one of those cartoon characters from the former America: living a normal life with a job and family or friends during the day, defending the people or idealisms of society at night. Seriously, it was rather cliché, the whole thing.

It had also become an extremely stressful and unnerving situation, ever since he crowned himself as Zero. Unnecessarily so, because one should not have to be ill-at-ease amongst his own comrades…no, only Millay Ashford could be counted as a friend; for the entire length of Britannia's occupation of Japan, she had been fully aware of his former status. She never once thought to use it against him; rather, she sympathized and respected him for his and his sister's hardship. He trusted her, and _that_ was a rare thing indeed.

As for everyone else…Rival was a greedy, narrow-minded rat; Nina was a diminutive, zealous bigot; even Shirley, who now saw him as a stranger, was a stereotypical high-school girl, with very little to account for. They were his "friends", so to speak, so he would at least value their lives, but he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. That left two people whom the ex-prince was constantly wary of, with completely opposite reasons for each.

Kururugi Suzaku, son to the late Prime Minister of Japan, and now Honorary Britannian, Suzaku had been Lelouch's childhood friend. Infallibly loyal to his own righteous morals, the psychological trauma of accidentally killing his own father had left him introverted and eccentrically gentle. His skill as a Knight, however, was not one to be scoffed, as Lulu all too well understood. As the pilot of the white-and-gold Knightmare, Lancelot (so ironically accurate, Lulu believed, but it would've been even more scathing if the damned thing had been dubbed either Brutus or Macbeth…), Suzaku had time and time again thwarted the efforts of the Black Knights, until his exposure in the Todou rescue. The revelation…had rocked Lelouch to his core, nearly shattering his resolve. It wasn't true, it _couldn't_ be true! ...Nunnally…Suzaku was supposed to protect Nunnally, not Britannia…

Since then, Lulu had all but ignored Suzaku at school; it was so damn awkward that there couldn't be any humor found in the situation. When Rival jokingly questioned him about it, the room temperature dropped as the edged, violet eyes of the Student Council Vice President bore into the blue-haired boy, effectively silencing him. However, bad as that was, his other nuisance of association was just as infuriating.

Kallen Stadtfeld, daughter of a Britannian lord and Japanese lover, newly added member of the Student Council, and undercover pilot of the Order of the Black Knights, Captain of the Zero Guard to boot, was an even more challenging person to endure, not just because of the double-lives they lived together (with him in the know and her not), but because Lulu had a problem; a big problem.

Perhaps it was coincidental to the severe lack of sleep; it could simply be that his curiosity was far more intuitive than he imagined; or it might just be his sexual frustration about remaining single in a school full of girls practically wishing for him to demand one of them bend over and spread…

Lelouch blinked and shook his head, blush tingeing his pale cheeks. _'Note to self: Do not ask C.C. for advice on stress relief, again. EVER._' he thought darkly, realizing the source of such a perverted immorality. He recalled, horrifyingly enough, the precise exchange when he encountered his emerald-haired accomplice:

"_Have you had sex yet?" _

_His sputtering lips and twitching eye told all. _

"_Why not? There're plenty of women at the school who'd be more than willing—" _

_He shook his head in annoyance, interrupting her. He does that a lot, with her. _

"_What about Kallen?" _

_Embarrassingly, he actually fell back on his own ass, red as a beet, spewing nonsense. _

"_Well, if you say my name again, this time like I want, I might be willing to help you." _

_He had demanded the conversation stop there._

With or without provocation, the fact remained that Lelouch could not once look at Kallen anymore without feeling his palms sweat, or his heartbeat quicken. His breath would hitch every time his eyes met with those crystalline orbs; he found himself watching her delicate lips any time she spoke; he would _smile_ every time her cute nose scrunched with an amused grimace at Millay's egocentric humor. He had, for lack of a better word, _fallen_ for his classmate and bodyguard.

Maybe, just maybe, he might be able to somehow survive the day without unintentionally blowing his identity in his resulting madness brought on by his oblivious and beautiful tormentor.

* * *

Kallen was a little confused, if not outright scared. Ever since the incident in the park, she'd been a little put out with Lelouch Lamperouge's impartial and macabre outlook on the fate of the Elevens—the Japanese. She still recalled his soft-spoken, almost condemning words;

"_The only problem is pride…That Eleven understood…He could live better off if he bowed before the Britannians."_

She had given him a—what she felt—well-deserved slap and fierce earful, and had left it at that, believing she wouldn't ever give him a second thought; the incident with the Refrain later, though, sent a small spark of guilt over her actions. So now, when she noticed his dancing amethyst orbs following her every move, she was unnerved. What was his interest in her, anyway?

The ever aloof boy brought to her mind thoughts of another enigma, one far more trustworthy and wonderful: Zero, her commander and leader. She remembered, quite vividly, the rescue of Kururugi Suzaku—something she now felt a little regret over—very shortly after meeting the masked firebrand. The overwhelming fear of driving right up to the prisoner motorcade, that same adrenaline pumping horror skyrocketing as Zero revealed his deed, the descending Sutherlands…and the nerve-wracking escape as they _succeeded_ in the rescue. Right then and there, she decided to follow him, no matter the consequences…though she still felt wary of his constant stubbornness with the mask. Even if he were to be scarred beyond recognition, Kallen felt that the face beneath the mask would be that of a handsome, truly amazing man.

Her feelings only increased after the Battle of Narita, the maiden skirmish of her newly-beloved Guren Niishiki. He was constantly aware of the surroundings, always staying one step ahead of his enemies. However, Lancelot, that damnable white Knightmare, had seemingly always thrown him off and challenged his confidence. Kallen had sworn, in her loyalty to Zero, to bring down that white-head, no matter the sacrifice; though it was now on a personal level because of the identity of the pilot.

She was still unsure about what to do; the Black Knights possessed the element of surprise and could either kill or capture Suzaku when he was unguarded. Britannia would be unable to act! Surprisingly, no order came from Zero on the matter. In fact, she recalled, in her own disbelief, the sound of defeat in Zero's voice when he ordered the Knights to fall back after the revelation. Perhaps there was some history between them that only Zero knew…she was uneasy; all this time Zero had been infallible, and this one man had him nearly afraid; all the more obvious when, once secure and away from the enemy, she heard the demented, hysterical, _frightened_ cackle emitting from her leader's Burai. That laugh…

Kallen hugged herself as a chill wracked her spine, the memory returning fresh in her mind. She was scared…scared of what could possibly frighten a man of Zero's caliber. She could only imagine…in her nightmares…

A firm hand grasped her shoulder, "Kallen, are you ok?"

Surprise laced through her as she rounded on her assailant (more like inquisitive classmate), and found her face no less than an inch apart from the very boy whose presence confused her. Warmth flushed her face as she _felt_ the hot breath of Lelouch's lips gently caress her own. Kami must have been a crappy comedian at one point because this was _not_ funny. Kallen pushed the poor youth, a squeak uttered from her hitched voice as she reacted to the close-quarters-invader. Said boy grunted in mild pain; she didn't even push that hard, but his build was flimsy, optimistically speaking.

"Reh! Don't _do_ that!" she hissed, cheeks still flushed.

Lelouch rubbed at his now sore chest, a slight smirk tugging the corner of his face, not entirely sure what to say; he only responded in a chiding voice "Maa maa, how did you know I liked it rough?" Though a nervous wreck and sweating bullets, Lelouch Lamperouge does not crack under manageable pressure…plus, a little deviousness went a long way in the world of high school drama.

If anything, Kallen's blush took on a new spectrum of red as his words sunk in, "N-nani?! What the hell, Lelouch?" She tried to refrain from cursing in public, as it would distort her "I'm-a-fragile-and-ill-school-girl" persona, but this was definitely one of those rare, excusable occasions. It wasn't every day a girl heard a lecherous comment from a less-than-likely source.

"Gomen nasai, Kallen. I meant no offense." He apologized, the corner of his lip still twitching a little.

The girl let out a small huff as the heat retreated from her face, irritation setting in her soft voice, "What do you want, Lelouch?"

Once more, the black-haired youth was faced with the dilemma of how to respond. He took on an inquisitive look, one that Kallen found too neutral to her liking, "Lelouch?" she prodded again. He blinked, "Hm, nande?" He found the twitch in her left eye undeniably cute.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Kallen growled, making her way to leave, till she felt the gentle press of the boy's hand on her stomach. Before she could yell at him, he spoke in a soft tone, "Sometimes, when a person is alone, taking comfort in a another's presence is all it takes to wash away the fear…" Surprised, she turned to look into his eyes, sparkling with honesty, "You were by yourself, and you seemed upset. I only hoped to assure you that you were safe…once more, I apologize, and meant no offence, Kallen…"

Maybe it was the sincerity of his statement; maybe it was the fact that she was too tired to maintain face; maybe it was because his voice, so rich and concerned, reminded her of her heart's desire…

She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks."

And then she left, leaving a surprised Lelouch behind to gently rub his face. A true smile graced his pale lips, maybe he'd just have to spend a little "personal" time with Karen the next time the Knights met.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, and the last one should be done within a week. Again, this is my first _Code Geass_ fanfiction; flames are permitted, but please be reasonable in your complaints.

Kami-elf


	2. Side Two

Reviewers: **Aires Drake **(Thank you kindly. I'm looking forward to writing it!); **xenominder** (yeah, tell me about it…); **Suigintou** (anon (Thanks! I thought ep. 2 was funny as hell, lol!)); **S J C** (I know, isn't it?); **Anonymous** (anon (Very true. I like the ambiguity that exists in the story, even if Lelouch romance doesn't theoretically occur till R2…); **GarP.OmE.HoLloW** (blarg blarg, honk honk? Garp honk?(think RvB…in any case, I will do what I can.); **blottyparchment** (well now, a feasible complaint! I'll admit I probably replaced Lelouch's true views of the Student Council members with my own biased views; I was probably just not thinking in character at the time. As for his actions towards Tamaki's comment, well…technically speaking, ANY Lelouch romances during R1 can be considered OOC, which gives anyone _doing_ a romance fanfic of Lelouch and/or C.C., Kallen, Cornelia, Euphemia, etc., a lot of leeway. Yeah, Lelouch is OOC, but the point is that this is strictly a 'what if' scenario. I just wanted to have fun with it is all…); **Lord Esquire** (Well, not to burst your bubble, but this chapter is definitely on a serious note; I just hope I don't 'over-emote' in your opinion); **Velshard** (It's not my first actual fic, just my first foray into Code Geass. Check out my other one-shot, _Cat Costumes Galore: Nekohime Matchmaker_ for Bleach, if you'd like a taste of my other works. Thanks for the support (Ero-kami-sama, lend me your ingenuity!(lol))); **dark672** (anon(When I started righting this, R2 was just days away from its debut, so I'm aware, thanks for the fyi)); **English-X-Rose** (sca-ree…um, I appreciate your fervor and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I may or may not use this story as the building block for a longer Code Geass fanfic, preferably once R2 becomes more readily available, but I will probably have something longer in the works eventually (I've got so many cockamamie story concepts, it's not even funny…)); **DarkKnight42** (anon(Thanks, here it its!)); **JamesRKS** (It's like I told **English-X-Rose**, this could be used for another story, but I really can't expand it from its current form right now. In any case, enjoy!)

Wow, that's a lot of feedback! I just wanted to say sorry about the slight delay, and thanks for the patience. College is finally out for the semester, and I'm drained, sapped, and leeched of all my psychological energy. Now I just have to get another job…sob, whimper…in any case, I also intend to write as much as I can this summer, one-shots and stories alike. Wish me luck, and have a nice summer!

* * *

_Two Sides of the Same Heart_

The cool night air brought a chill to Karen's spine; the shiver worked its way from her tail-bone along each vertebra, finally ending at her raised hackles. Great, now she was uneasy, distracted, _and_ cold. Perfect pre-life-and-comrade-risking-battle mentality; dear Kami in heaven, the morbidity of it all…

Kouzuki Karen was, in great understatement, anxious. The combining factors of preparatory weapon checks and pre-combat tension notwithstanding, Karen was also confused with her most recent incognito actions…

The submarine provided by the Islamic researcher, Rakshaad, was cramped everywhere but the cargo hold and briefing room. As such, the Guren pilot found her source of a meditation spot—her preferred method of battle preparation—on top of the iron-cast vessel, above the waves (as the dead of night was far safer to travel in this method), the gentle spray of the sea coaxing a desired sense of peace and harmony that her as-still troubled mind could not appreciate.

Lelouch Lamperouge…what a mystery that boy was…

"_Sometimes, when a person is alone, taking comfort in another's presence is all it takes to wash away the fear…"_

His deep, resounding voice seemed to taunt her, admonishing her for something she couldn't quite grasp. It would have been irritating, if that very same voice didn't sound so concerned and meaningful…not to mention dead-sexy—!

'_I did not just think THAT! I did NOT just think Lelouch's voice sounded sexy!!'_

Needless to say, her precarious attempts to meditate her problems away were being soundly rebuffed by her less-than-appeased hormones. Add that to the fact that the situation permeating her teenage mind was constantly illustrating the object of her torments in the garbs, mannerisms, and vocalism of the only man she truly respected, admired, and fancied—to which Karen will _adamantly_ refuse confirmation—and one approaches the accurate description of a rather austere mindscape for a warrior approaching the warfront: pending-insanity.

'_Why? Why did I kiss that self-righteous egoist? I mean, sure, it may have been on the cheek for Kami's sake, but why did I let myself do that? Why, dammit?!" _she thought heatedly, pink tinting her fair cheeks.

Without a decent amount of concentration, Karen wasn't going to be able to meditate peacefully. Grunting in disdain, the Captain of the Zero Guard pulled her coat tighter around her as she moved to descend into the Order of the Black Knights Mobile Aquatic Command (A/N: I just love coming up with these cheesy titles).

The din within the vessel made thinking problematic, as the pink-haired woman maneuvered the confining corridors to the cargo hold. Maybe by meditating next to the Guren Niishiki, she could find a semblance of peace.

As the young pilot made her way towards her Knightmare, she noted that the entire sector of the hold housing it was darkened. Looking around, Karen found none of the others seeming to pay attention to her, aside from the usual greeting, and approached her covered unit; she noticed what appeared to be a white cloth hanging across…something…next to…the Guren's leg…déjà vu.

"Konbanwa, Karen."

The girl stood stock-still as the deep, genteel voice greeted her; her brain too stopped working. After the last few hours of fruitless aggravating introspection and erotically shameful fantasies, here and now, in the dark confines of steel and machinery, with only the barest of constraint on her psyche, Karen found herself within the physically approachable parameter of the half-naked, towel-covered form of her enigmatic leader.

Once more, Karen reasoned that Kami had, at one point, been a second-rate stand up comedian, because this supposedly humorous situation was _not_ funny.

"Z-Zero! G-Gomen nasai!" she bowed, eyes focused on the steel deck, lest she wind up staring and drooling in reaction to what lay before her. Kami in heaven, _why_ did these situations only ever seem to happen to _her_; first Lelouch sees her stark naked in the shower (thank _Kami_ it was only the back), and now _she_ ends up accidentally walking in on her near-exposed attraction—_leader_! Gah! She did it again!

"It is of no consequence. Don't berate yourself." His voice, so imperial, so powerful…it never scorned, it chastised…it was never praise, it was a compliment…it never shouted, it whispered. It was no wonder this man could bend nations with his charisma, being able to mold his words and voice in such a way as that.

Karen relaxed, tension draining from her body at his command, "Hai." Her own voice had dropped in decibels, all edge drained from her words. _That_ was the effect he had on her—he gave her calm. A few, thoughtful moments of silence passed, with neither venturing their keep. It should have been unnerving, but Karen found it peaceful…alleviating.

"Karen, I've asked you this before, and while you didn't say yes, I don't recall you declining either." Zero spoke, a sense of resignation in his deep timbre.

The young woman froze, her heart beating quickly. Was…he asking what she thought…?

"You alone among all the Knights have earned my respect and gratitude. I value your commitment, but I also value _you_," a shudder worked its way through Karen, his words etching a permanent slate in her flustered heart,"…so I ask you, Kouzuki Karen…do you wish to know who I am?"

* * *

He had cracked. There's no other alternative assessment. The stress, strain, and spontaneity of his vigilante lifestyle had finally pushed him beyond the limit. Yes, he had fallen for Karen. Yes, he had intended to tease her a little. No, he had NOT intended on spilling his secret! What the hell was he thinking?! At this point, he would have to ad-lib, because this was by far the single, most haphazard move he had ever made! From the look on the girl's face, she must have thought him crazy too. Stupid, stupid!

"Ano…" Lelouch had to strain his ears, she was speaking so softly, "I…I think…that you…ano…" She was nervous; he watched from under his towel as she bit her bottom lip, eyes lost and unfocused. Why was she so hesitant?

With a start, Lelouch saw Karen's head snap up, eyes blazing, looking right at _him_. "I think, sir, that you are who you are meant to be. In time, I'm sure you will be willing to reveal yourself. Though I'm grateful you've acknowledged me, I deserve no special treatment. Your trust in me will not go to waste, sir."

Now, _that_ was a surprise, though not unwelcome, in retrospect. She was smiling, proud and disciplined, but the Black Prince could sense the underlying desire in her eyes; it was still there regardless of her resolve. As she turned and began marching away, Lelouch once more acted irrationally. That was how he somehow found himself, still chest-barren and towel-headed, with an arm wrapped around a stunned and tense Karen, his lips right next to her ear.

How did this happen again? Oh, right, because he was delusional, depressed, and sex-deprived; Emo-ness, welcome the new member!

"Z-Z-Zero?" The stutter in Karen's voice was shaky and pitched, as the young woman now desperately tried to grasp at the self-resolve she had but moments ago achieved. However, that was becoming increasingly difficult with the warm, husky breath of her commanding officer steadily caressing her skin.

"Hush."

One command, and she went silent. Heat spread through her entire frame as the pressure of his torso increased against her back, the feel of his face—which she _still_ hadn't seen—rustling her hair, the soft touch of his lips against her ear—Kami, the sexual tension!! The girl bit back a moan as Zero's grip tightened across her shoulders, long-overdue arousal coursing throughout her body. A blush adorned her face as wild thoughts paraded in her mind—yet, why she was envisioning a perverted, chibi form of herself cackling madly, she would never know—and old dreams resurfaced.

"Before I began to fight Britannia…"

Her imagination ceased a moment, his morose words calming her. _'Before'_…?

"Before I even came to Japan…I lived in the very heart of Britannia …" Zero spoke, his voice saddening with every syllable. Maybe, perhaps, this was far more necessary than he had ever comprehended… "I lived in the Imperial Palace…along with my mother and my sister…under the governing _protection_ of one man…" the venom in his voice was so palpable, Karen felt her skin crawl, "…the man who would come to destroy everything both you and I ever cared about…Charles Di Britannia…the ninety-eighth Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia…my father…"

And then, there was silence.

* * *

Time froze; Sound quieted; Light dimmed; Karen felt her very world washing away, leaving only her, and the exposed man behind her. The young woman's mind raced wildly, her earlier embarrassment and joy lost upon her disbelief. It…it wasn't possible…

There had been no secret that Zero wasn't Japanese. Few even believed him to be, at first and after, but all of them had questioned, at one time or another, just what could Britannia have done to one of their own to earn such a fearsome enemy of brethren. Karen herself had assumed their leader to be the son of a dishonored "war hero" or maybe a scorned lordling intent on gaining some piece of the government for his own prerogative. Regardless, Karen had followed this man because he was able to support his claims, produced undeniably efficient results, and, having witnessed such a thing with her own eyes, procured miracles when they were most needed.

A prince…a son to the very emperor they were waging war against…the bluest of blue bloods, a sapphire amongst stones…if only people could know…the _scandal_ of it all, the _blasphemy _it insinuated…wait…

"Y-You're a p-prince…does that m-mean that Prince Clovis…?" Please let her be wrong, please Kami in heaven let her be _wrong_.

"He was my half-brother…through the blood of my wretched father…my kith and kin when he lived…and when he begged me to spare his life…" his tone was regretful…melancholy, even.

"…why…?"

"Because, there would be no peace through words, no end to the squandering, calamitous posturing of the empowered; I claimed the life of my older brother, Clovis Vi Britannia, Third Prince of Britannia, whom, at the end, I bore neither grudge nor grievance, because diplomacy would not end the genocide. I killed him…and not a day goes by that I wonder if I could have begun my campaign without killing my own brother…" his deep, soft voice seemed to echo in the darkness, rending the air with sorrow.

"…" Karen was speechless. After all, what does a loyal servant say when her master turns out to be guilty of fratricide, in addition to treason and conspiracy against the Court? Her hand wrapped around Zero's, the one resting across her shoulders, urging him to continue; this was important—how she was aware of this, she couldn't tell, but her leader _needed_ this…somehow…

"My mother was both beautiful and kind…she was skilled in piloting the early Knightmare frames, and was unwaveringly loyal to her country and people, however…the House of our family was common borne, at best, and many of the higher nobility women were offended by her presence, for it meant that an "impure" bloodline was "infecting" the royal lineage…such arrogance…" he seemed to scoff, his still-light voice quickly losing its geniality; Karen clung to every word, painting a canvas in her mind with the few and faint brushstrokes of his story, "Eight years ago…barely a year before Britannia invaded Japan…I was in the Palace Hall…my mother and sister were walking up the stairs towards me…my sweet, darling sister was smiling…I watched them with pride and joy…my family… … …and then…"

A choked sob wracked Zero's body as he clutched the young woman closer, burying his face into her hair, grieving and stricken. The memories…they pervaded his continence, made him weak with old pains, "Mother died…murdered…Sister…lost, now only a shell…gone, all gone…alone…I was alone…"

Confliction…that's what Karen felt right now; on the one hand, her heart was torn in two from Zero's story, one half in agony over his loss, the other in raging hatred towards the one who inflicted such pain on him…and at the same time, she was oddly happy, because, just as he had been her rock in the weathering storm, here and now she was able to repay the favor for him.

"Zero?" Her voice was surprisingly strong, yet softer than a whisper.

"Gomen…nasai…"

Zero pulled away abruptly, startling Karen. She heard his footsteps recede, in the opposite direction she was facing. He was leaving…

* * *

Lelouch gasped as he felt hit from behind. Lithe, strong arms wrapped around his bare stomach, his cold back pressed against Karen's body. He felt her forehead rest on his bony shoulders, a warmly wet fluid—tears, he reasoned—flowing down his spine.

"Karen?"

"Don't go…please…talk to me…Zero…" Her voice was so kind…so warm…

"…I left Britannia…my mother's death lost my place for the throne…I spurned my name and my heritage…taking what little I had…I was exiled to Japan…and it was here, in this country…that I met Lelouch Lamperouge, his sister Nunnally, and their childhood friend, Kururugi Suzaku…" Somewhere in the back of his mind, despite the fresh grief afflicting his heart, Lelouch gave himself high praise for telling Karen the entire truth while maintaining his ambiguity; after all, in theory, Zero was a _split-personality_ of Lelouch's, so, he was technically two people at the same time.

"You…know Lelouch? Nunnally, too? That's how you were so familiar with Suzaku?" Her tone became inquisitive, shock and curiosity interlacing with understanding. It would make sense, then, why Zero had initially rescued the unusual pilot, and why he hadn't ordered his death. But what did Lelouch have to do with Zero's ideals?

"Hai…Lelouch, he…reminded me of myself, in a way…intelligence-wise, anyway, but…he was a coward…his mother, like mine, had died, and the loss sent him into a depression. I did what I could to get him out of it, but, well…I know you've interacted with him at school…he's something of a lost cause…" a perverted chuckle eased from his lips. Ego-masochism was a strange practice…

Karen too laughed, albeit more bitterly than Zero. Yeah, that summed up Lelouch all right…

"Nunnally…the poor girl was blind and paralyzed, but had a heart purer than any of Japan's Sakuradite…I loved her like my own sister…I had hoped she would have been cured of her handicaps by now, but…with the world at war, she will never see peace…it makes her story all the more sad…" Lelouch wrapped his hand around Karen's at his waist, hurt flooding his voice. Damn, he was a good actor to be able to map this out impromptu.

"As for Suzaku…his is a tale full of iconic hubris and tragedy, more similar to the ancient epics of Homer than any actual story of reality. The act of patricide left him demoralized and disconnected from the world. His recovery took years, mostly through the desensitization as an Honorary Britannian and a soldier of war. That's why he's so adamant about his "change from within" practice, because he wants more than anything to avoid more carnage than is already wont. Rather hypocritical, really, seeing as how his skills in the Lancelot are rather contradictory to his professed armistice." This time, his laugh was bitter, stinging at the mention of his old friend. Truly, his heart disoriented towards that man.

Karen did not speak for many moments; she just compiled all that had been revealed. This was monumental, for her, as it meant that she was the only one in the entire Order—pending, perhaps, the verdant-haired C.C., whom held more secrets than even their established leader—who knew the true Zero, the man who sent others into combat, who ordered death and destruction at whim upon wisdom. Karen felt, above all else, elated, because now, she could connect with him…she could connect with the man who she swore her allegiance to. With all that she had learned, Karen formed a single question: one overpowering, colossal issue that would forever determine her eternal feelings…

"Do you fight Britannia…for them…for us…or for you, Zero?"

A test. An obstacle. A challenge. Lelouch Lamperouge, the single smartest student of Ashford Academy, and Zero, the charismatic leader of the Order of the Black Knights, cohesively arrived at a single, infallible answer, "I fight Britannia, so that I may avenge my dishonored family…so that my old friends my find a semblance of peace…and so that the Japanese people may once again bear their names with pride." He wondered, briefly, if this was perhaps the single truest statement he had ever declared…or if this, too, was part of the act, and he had finally become lost to it.

Nevertheless, he had passed, it seemed, as Karen gently squeezed him around his middle, a quiet confirmation to his decree. There was only one last victory to be achieved, "Karen, could you close your eyes for a moment?"

She hesitated; what was he going to do?

"Trust me." He cooed. Well, _that_ was the understatement of the millennium.

With a nod, Karen's azure eyes shut, anticipation welling in the pit of her stomach. The man in her arms swiveled, turning towards her, and a hand was placed upon her face, covering her already shut orbs. What was—!

All thought left the girl as she felt warm lips brush against her own. Her arms wrapped tighter around his back, her sole instinct roaring at her to hold him close. His scent was wispy and dark, like an aroma altogether immortal and ethereal. His lips tasted of copper, like that of blood, and lilac, intoxicating as it was sinister. He was a fallen god, a gift wrought from heaven to alleviate the sadness and pain of the world—_her_ world.

This blissful eternity, and all the joy and hope and elation accompanying it, ceased without even the tiniest of moments passing. Lelouch pulled away from Karen, hand still placed, though loosely, across her eyes, but it was unnecessary; they were still closed in ecstasy. He licked his lips in satisfaction, happiness swelling his heart.

"Kouzuki Karen…Let us end the conflict that endangers our friends…our families…Karen…will you help me bring peace to this country…to this world?" It was no question. It was an invitation.

A feral grin adorned her face, teeth flashing in the dark. She might not have seen his face…she might not have learned his name…but one thing was for sure…she, Kouzuki Karen, had fallen in love with her glorious leader, "It would be my pleasure…Zero."

Lelouch grinned to match hers, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Arigatou…my Karen…" and he once more caught her in a kiss. They still had some time before the operation, after all…no need to rush.

_Fin_.

* * *

GAH! How long did it take me to write this thing? Sheesh! I'm changing this from Humor/Romance to ANGST/Romance, just because of my inner-Emo. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and look for any and all of my other works in the future to come. Ja ne!


End file.
